


be a good girl, will graham

by hannibalsknife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Bratty Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Gender Play, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Tease, M/M, Sassy Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, hannibal calls will a girl, hannibals office, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsknife/pseuds/hannibalsknife
Summary: hannibal takes will to a gathering. will is desperate for touches and can’t help but plead for hannibal, who finally has enough of his misbehaving.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	be a good girl, will graham

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry in advance.  
> but i love bratty will
> 
> lowercase intended <3

“but hannibal..” will whined. he really didn’t want to go, but the other man insisted. hannibal was invited to a gathering by jack crawford. naturally, will was invited too, but jack knew that he would try find a way out of it.

“i don’t want to hear anymore complaining from you, will. that is final” the older man interrupted as he was fixing his tie in the mirror, not letting him finish “now get dressed. i prepared clothes for you on my desk” 

will huffed. glaring as he walked out the room.  
“fucking stupid” he hissed under his breath as he made his way to the desk, grabbing the neatly folded clothes from the table. 

will walked into the spare room, where there was a mirror and a set of drawers where the psychiatrist would keep his spare things. 

he looked at himself in the mirror. his messy curlrs, his dark eyes and sighed to himself as he began to take off his jacket. he folded it and placed it on the desk, just below the mirror. 

the man took another glance at himself, then began to unbutton his shirt. one button after the other began to reveal faded purple marks on his collarbone, the base of his neck and his chest.

he brushed a finger over them and let out a small whine. he wanted hannibal. he was desperate. 

the doctor knew this too. so he would give will subtle touches, slight pushes. nothing made him  
happier than teasing his will. 

“are you ready?” 

a voice came from outside the door, startling will.

“a-almost” 

hannibal made himself comfortable, leaning against the desk with his ankles crossed and arms folded. a cocky smile resting on his face.

will finally exited the room, smiling gently at the doctor.  
“ready” he said softly.  
he was wearing a mustard jumper with a shirt underneath, topped off with a blazer and black suit pants. 

“you look marvellous, will” hannibal gave him a genuine smile, making the latter blush softly.

“i can say the same, doctor lecter” he smirked as he made his way over to the man against the desk.  
he chose to wear a navy waistcoat, black trousers, white shirt and a patterned red tie. his hair was neatly pushed to the side.

will pressed himself against him and put a hand on his chest.  
he leaned in close to hannibals neck, giving him gentle kisses.

the psychiatrists hands found their way to the agents hips, teasingly moving them around the mans body. the contact made will shudder and let out a shaky breath.

the younger moved his hands to pull on the doctors belt loops and pull him closer by the waist. desperate for touch.  
“doctor..” will whined.

“behave yourself” he replied as he pushed the agent off him, the force of the push made will  
gasp. 

“we don’t want to be late” hannibal smirked as the youngers face dropped.

“go wait in the car” will did as he was told

before hannibal followed, he walked to his desk and opened the drawer, taking something out and placing it in his pocket.

-

the room was crowded as they walked in. will kept his head down, trailing hannibal like a dog. 

“doctor lecter!” the familiar voice of jack crawford startled will, as he watched the two shake hands.

“and will too! i didn’t expect you to show up!” he smiled brightly

will chuckled to himself “yeah, i didn’t have much choice with doctor lecter” 

“well its great to see you here” he said, putting a hand on wills shoulder “make yourselves at home!”  
he said as he walked off. 

will ran a hand through his hair then froze as he felt hot breath on his neck. 

“i told you to behave, will” 

“s-sorry, doctor” he stuttered. 

“good girl” the older man replied. the nickname made wills knees weak. he loved being called a girl whenever he got fucked. especially from hannibal. the way the nickname rolled off his tongue made him see stars. 

the two carried on wandering and they began to talk to those around them. the music was loud and the sound of people talking was even louder. 

“hannibal i’m bored” will complained. 

“shut up.” the doctor glared. “go sit down over there” he pointed to a table. 

will huffed “fine” 

he slumped down onto the table, sulking like a child. 

-

will felt like he had been there for ages. he was sat with his head resting on his palm, watching hannibal talk with alana and jack. they were smiling, laughing and chatting away.

will just glared. 

hannibals eyes met with wills needy gaze.  
he mouthed a whiny “please..” 

the doctor just rolled his eyes and turned back to the others 

will let out a frustrated noise. he furrowed his brows and stared, hoping to get hannibals attention again, because an idea popped into his head 

after a few minutes, the doctors gaze returned to wills, and he got started. he locked eye contact and moved his hand to the front of his trousers, and began to palm himself. 

his eyes would flutter slightly and his breath would hitch every time he got a spike of pleasure up his spine. 

the psychiatrist watched in fury at wills actions. 

“excuse me” he said politely, turning to jack and alana, before walking, fists clenched, over to will, leaning to his ear. 

“bathroom. now” he ordered, before disappearing into the crowd. 

will gulped and quickly stood up, hands covering the newly formed tent in his trousers and hurrying away to where hannibal would meet him. 

-

the bathroom was empty. the faded sounds of music stopped the room being dead silent. he rubbed his eyes gently and spun towards the door as he heard it slam open.

before he could speak, hannibal shoved him  
to the wall, hand around his neck.

“mmh” will gasped

“tell me what you thought you were playing at” the doctor hissed 

“i-i wanted you so bad, hannibal...”

“so you decided to act like a slut?” hannibal smirked “where anyone could have seen you?” 

will didn’t have an answer 

“get on your knees” he ordered. will quickly obeyed and dropped to the floor, looking up at the man who was fumbling in his pocket. 

he brought out something and crouched until he was face to face with the younger. 

he moved to the back of wills neck and attached something.  
“i’m going to have to remind you how to be a good girl, aren’t i?” 

hannibal had put a collar onto him. and he was attached to a chain leash. 

will gasped as he was pulled onto his hands by hannibal yanking the chain. 

“a-ah” was all he could let out 

the doctor began to undo his belt and zip. slightly pulling down his underwear and trousers. 

“suck” was all he said

will took the man into his mouth and moved his head slowly. 

“look up at me while you do it, will. i don’t want to have to punish you for forgetting your manners”

will did as he was told and looked up at the man with lust covered eyes. 

will would let out a soft moan every so often that would drive hannibal crazy.

he had one hand holding the leash in a tight grip, and one moved into wills hair, pulling him off

“now will. you’re going to wait. because i’m taking you home. but while we are in the car, i want no noise from you, do you understand?” 

“y-yes doctor lecter” will moaned, lips shiny and swollen, cheeks flushed red.

“are you doing to behave?” he asked

“yes sir...i’ll be a good girl for you” 

“good, when we get to my office, i want you in my bedroom ready for me”

-

the car ride was silent. will wouldnt dare make a sound. he had waited so long for hannibal, and now with a chance to have him, he wouldn’t throw  
it away. 

hannibal would even tease will by touching him. still nothing. 

once they were back, will rushed to get ready. 

he was naked on hannibals bed, he was on his knees with his head on the bed, back arched as he held his hands behind him.

happiness rose when he heard hannibal enter the room. 

“my, you look delicious like this, will” 

“thank you, doctor” he replied, as the man teased his bare flesh with his hands.

“p-please..” will begged

“please what, will?” hannibal smirked as he rose his hand and brought it back down on to the mans ass, making him yelp.

“f-fuck me..” he moaned.

“why should i?” hannibal questioned “you hardly deserve it”

“nono please, please hannibal i’ll do anything. i-i’ll be so good, please..” will begged frantically 

“you should be good anyway, will” as hannibal delivered another hard hit

“nnh..i-i’m sorry. please, aah!” will gasped as he felt hannbals clothed dick grind against him. 

“i need you..hannibal” he panted

the doctor moved from will

“dont move.”

the doctor removed his belt, using it to bind wills hands behind his back as will did as he was told

he soon heard the rustling of a packet. and will knew exactly what it was, he smiled excitedly.

the doctor set it to the side and flipped open the cap of a bottle. 

he bit his lip as hannibal pressed a cold, wet finger to his entrance teasingly

he let out a small squeak as the finger entered him. 

hannibal pulled moans from the man as he moved his finger in an out of will. 

“mmh”

“say what you need to say, will” 

“m-more” 

hannibal loved hearing will beg for more. so he would happily oblige, pushing in a second finger. 

“h-hannibal..a-ah” will moaned whorishly

“you always sound so pretty, will” 

“t-thank you, doctor l-lecter” the younger tried to form a full sentence 

“already a mess and i haven’t even fucked you”  
the man teased. 

“then fuck me” 

hannibal paused. he removed his fingers and undid the belt on wills arms. 

“get on your back, hands near the top of the bed” 

will obeyed and manoeuvred himself onto his back with his arms above his head. 

the doctor bound his hands once more and put a hand to wills throat. 

“if you move them...i’ll stop, do you understand?” 

“yes sir” 

“good girl” 

the doctor took the packet from the side of the bed and prepared himself. freeing his dick, but not taking his clothes off

“are you ready for me, lamb?” 

will nodded submissively and widened his legs. 

hannibal lined himself up with will and slowly pushed himself in. 

both men let out a sharp moan 

will so desperately wanted to move his hands. he wanted to touch hannibal, he wanted to hold him.  
it was a small move for the doctor to do, but it was very effective 

once hannibal and will were comfortable, the psychiatrist began to move. one hand on wills throat, the other on his hip. pushing him down into the mattress. 

will moaned softly as the man pounded into him. leaning in close to bite his neck.

his movements slowed as he began to suck on his neck. leaving them in places everyone would see.

“i want everyone to know you’re mine, will” 

“i w-want to touch you” he said between moans

“you shouldn’t have acted like a slut then” hannibal chuckled sadistically as he picked up the pace once more.

will was a hot mess. his body was shaking as spikes of pleasure went up his spine, over and over and over. 

hannibal moved from wills neck to admire his work below him.  
the man was red and panting. chest and neck littered with marks.  
he could feel wills body shake as he fucked into him. 

“i should’ve punished you in front of that entire room, will. shown them all how needy you are” hannibal growled 

will could only moan in response. 

“i want you to wear the collar more often” as he grabbed the leash, pulling slightly. 

wills back was arched. hands not moving. 

“h-hannibal i..” will moaned loudly “a-ah hannibal i’m...close” 

“good” he smirked

“please let me touch you” he begged

“i said no. you were a bad girl, and this is your punishment” 

will whined as the hot feeling grew closer and closer, his hands clenched

with the way hannibal was jolting, will could tell he was close too

“cum for me, will” hannibal whispered to him as his back arched and let out sweet moans, hot liquid splattering his stomach. 

the doctor followed shortly, bucking hard into the man below him.

he slowed his pace and held down wills hands as he lent in to kiss him 

they pulled back and will looked up a him, panting. hannibals cheeks were red, and his hair had fallen into a messy fringe. 

“let’s see how you behave next time, shall we?”


End file.
